The world in my arms
by Angeloi
Summary: Post Eclipse. Meine Version, wie das Buch auch hätte weitergehen/enden können. Jacobs Pov. Ist dies wirklich die erste Bella/Jacob FF hier? Unglaublich...


Ist dies wirklich die erste deutsche Jacob/Bella FF hier? Zumindest sagt mir das die Suchfunktion...

Dann erschlagt mich bitte nicht *sichvorsichthalberschonmalverschanzt* . Aber ich mag das Pairing.

* * *

_**The world in my arms**_

_Bella_

Wie weit ich auch lief, ihr Name verfolge mich, als wäre er in mein Gehirn tätowiert.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine tierischen Instinkte helfen würden sie zu vergessen, doch das war ein Trugschluss.

Es war dumm gewesen zu glauben ich könnte vor dem Schmerz davon laufen.

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

Wie viele Tage waren vergangen? Waren es überhaupt Tage? Oder Wochen? Monate?

Mein Zeitgefühl war verloren. Ich war verloren.

Der Schmerz zerriss mir die Brust und ich stoppte, bevor ich meinen Ruf in die Wälder hinaus schickte. Niemand hörte mich. Niemand. Nicht einmal meine Brüder. Es war diese Stille, die ich angestrebt hatte. Doch das Fehlen der Stimmen machte nur Platz für die Erinnerungen an sie.

_Bella._

Nie wieder würde ich ihr Gesicht sehen. Nie wieder ihr Lachen hören. Nie wieder. Nie.

In meinen Träumen sah ich sie ständig. Ihren traurigen Blick. Die Verzweiflung, dass sie nicht beides haben konnte.

Ich sah sie in ihrem Brautkleid. Blutverschmiert mit gebrochenem Blick.

Als Monster, mit roten, von Durst gezeichneten Augen.

Ich sah sie in allen möglichen Varianten sterben. Sogar durch meine eigene Hand. Ich sah sie nur nicht, wie ich sie sehen wollte.

Lebendig.

Lachend.

Zufrieden.

An meiner Seite...

War sie schon tot? Gleichgültig auf welche Weise. Wollte ich es wissen? Konnte ich es ertragen?

Konnte ich ertragen es nicht zu wissen?

Ein Teil von mir war schon gestorben. Der andere Teil, der mich ausmachte wollte ebenfalls sterben, aber ich war nicht mutig genug für diesen letzten Schritt. Ich würde lernen die Leere mit Hass zu füllen. Hass auf die Geschöpfe, die mir das Liebste in meinem Leben genommen hatten.

Aber wie konnte ich hassen, was sie mehr als ihr Leben liebte? Wie konnte ich zerstören, was ihr Lebensinhalt war? Wie konnte ich 'sie' vernichten?

Die Wahrheit war, dass ich es nicht konnte. Ich würde lernen mit dem Schmerz zu leben und mit der Erinnerung daran, dass ein Teil von ihr auch mich geliebt hatte.

„_Jacob?"_

Ich hörte die Stimme in meinem Kopf und knurrte vor Verzweiflung auf. Die trügerische Sicherheit allein zu sein, hatte nur kurze Zeit angehalten.

„_Komm zurück."_

Es war Sam. War er mir gefolgt? Wie hatte er mich gefunden? War es vorbei? Begann nun die Zeit der Verdammnis für mich?

Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass er jeden meiner Gedanken hören konnte.

„_Nein, sie lebt, aber es geht ihr schlecht. Jacob, du kannst nicht ewig davonlaufen. Sie will dich sehen. Du bist es ihr schuldig. Du bist es dir schuldig. Sag ihr die Wahrheit."_

Der verlockende Wunsch auf die Stimme zu hören, grub sich tief in meine Seele. Es ging ihr schlecht? Warum? Was würde es ändern, wenn ich zurück kam? Es würde ihr noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. Und mir. Sie nur unglücklicher machen. Und mich.

Nein, es war besser so wie es war. War es doch, oder?

Der selbstgefällige Teil in mir gönnte es ihr. Warum sollte es ihr besser gehen als mir?

Aber es war Bella...

Und welche Wahrheit sollte ich ihr schon sagen? Es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte sie umzustimmen. Wozu also?

Ich transformierte mich in meine menschliche Gestalt. So war der Schmerz zwar kaum zu ertragen, aber ich war immerhin allein mit meinen Gedanken. Meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt starrte ich in den Himmel. Die Baumkronen verdeckten die Sicht auf das Firmament und nur spärlich drang etwas Licht hindurch.

Für eine Weile stand ich nur da, mit geschlossen Augen und dachte nach. Bis ich mich umdrehte und lief...

~*~*~

Verdammt, waren es wirklich schon vier Monate? Ich hatte vier Monte in der Wildnis verbracht und trotzdem kam es mir vor, als wären es nur Stunden gewesen.

Die Tür stand offen, als würde man mich erwarten. Die Höhle der Löwen zu betreten war keine leichte Aufgabe, aber nur dort konnte ich sie finden.

Ich versuchte flach zu atmen, denn der Gestank war schier unerträglich. Meine Hände zitterten und es war schwer die Kontrolle zu behalten in einem Raum volle Blutsauger, die einen anstarrten.

Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was sie dachten und ein Lachen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.

Sollten sie es doch versuchen!

Ein paar dieser Köpfe rollen zu lassen, war genau das, wonach mir der Sinn stand. Doch niemand griff mich an. Stattdessen machten sie mir Platz, damit ich weiter kam. Die beiden jüngeren Vampire wichen nur schwerfällig aus, als suchten sie genau wie ich die Konfrontation. Die Blonde sprang regelrecht zur Seite und rümpfte angewidert ihre Nase. Der Rest sah mich nur mit einem seltsamen Blick aus Besorgnis und Erleichterung an.

Meine Sinne waren jedoch nur noch auf ein Ziel gerichtet.

Sie sah mich nicht kommen, denn sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir. Edwards Blick lastete auf mir und ich wusste, dass er meine Gedanken las. Da war eine Spur von Überraschung zu sehen, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

Bella schien immer noch nichts zu bemerken. Sie stand vor ihm, in ganz normaler Kleidung. War ich zu spät? War die Hochzeit schon vorbei? Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich daran denken musste, dass es 'unsere' Hochzeit hätte sein sollen und nicht ihre. Da war kein Ring an ihrem Finger, stellte ich fest. Aber alles war egal, solange sie noch lebte. Edward verzog keine Miene, auch wenn er sicherlich wusste, was ich mir vorstellte.

Ich war fast direkt hinter ihr, als ich sah, wie sie sich versteife. Vielleicht hatte sie die plötzliche Stille bemerkt, oder eine Spiegelung von mir in den Augen ihres Bräutigams erhascht. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich zu mir um und ihre Augen strahlten vor Glück.

Wie hätte ich ihr das jemals verweigern können?

Ihre Arme umklammerten mich und ich drückte sie vorsichtig an mich. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte ich darüber nach, sie einfach zu packen und von hier fortzubringen, doch das Räuspern ihres Vampirs war mir Warnung genug.

Ich würde sie nicht unglücklich machen wollen. Jetzt nicht und auch später nie. Es war einfacher den eigenen Schmerz zu ertragen. Noch immer hielt sie mich fest und flüsterte immer wieder meinen Namen. Ihrer wollte mir nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Da war so etwas wie stilles Verständnis in den Augen des Blutsaugers. Und plötzlich verstand auch ich. So unterschiedlich wir von unserer Rasse und unserem Wesen her waren. In dieser einen Sache waren wir gleich.

Er hatte das alles schon durchgemacht. Hatte sie verlassen um ihr Wohl willen und erkannt, dass es nicht möglich war. Er hätte sie gehen lassen, nur damit sie der Mensch bleib, der sie war, aber sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte diese unwirkliche Existenz. Für ihn.

Er hätte sogar ertragen, wenn sie mich anstatt ihn gewählt hätte. Etwas, was ich noch lernen musste.

Sein kaum merkbares Nicken sagte mir mehr als jedes überflüssige Wort.

Vorsichtig entließ ich sie aus meiner Umarmung und ich spürte die Spur ihrer Tränen an meiner Schulter. Es zerriss mir das Herz, aber es war ein guter Preis, sie dafür ein letztes Mal zu sehen.

Bella sah furchtbar aus, aber ich sagte es ihr nicht. Tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, das Gesicht aschfahl. Ich hatte sie schon einmal so gesehen und erinnerte mich nicht gern daran. Was war nur geschehen, dass sie so aussah? Vorwurfsvoll suchte ein Blick den ihres Vampirs. Er verzog keine Miene.

Noch immer hielt sie meine Hand, flüsterte Sätze, die für mich keinen Sinn ergaben.

Sie zog mich mit sich fort und ich folgte ihr willenlos. Vorbei an den Blutsaugern. Dem Doktor, der seinen Arm um seine Frau geschlungen hatte und dessen sorgenvoller Blick nur auf Edward gerichtet war. Die Blonde, die mich so hasserfüllt anstarrte, als würde sie mich gleich anfallen wollen. Genau wie ihr großer Freund. Die kleine Dunkelhaarige, die einzige deren Namen ich mir merken konnte. Alice. Sie hielt ihren Freund fest, der mit gläsernem Blick ins Nichts starrte. Sie konnte die Zukunft sehen, doch was sah sie? Ihrer Mimik war nichts zu entnehmen.

Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihnen, auch wenn ich bei einem Angriff vergleichsweise schlechte Chancen gehabt hätte. Der Tod war nicht das, was mich erschreckte.

Die frische Luft tat meinen Lungen gut und ich sog tief den Sauerstoff durch meine gequälte Nase.

„Jake, du bist wirklich gekommen." Noch immer waren ihre glasigen Augen mit Tränen gefüllt und ich strich ihr behutsam mit dem Finger die nassen Spuren von ihrem Gesicht.

„Natürlich." Meine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Krächzen.

„Ich habe gedacht, du hättest mich für immer verlassen."

_Für immer_. Eine Phrase, die bald eine völlig andere Bedeutung für mich bekommen würde.

„Das dachte ich auch von dir."

Sie schwieg für einen Moment und ich sah ihr an, dass sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Es ist ok, Bella. Freunde, schon vergessen?" _Lügner,_ schrie es in mir.

„Freunde", wiederholte sie, als würde sie die Bedeutung des Wortes nicht kennen. Zu mehr als einem Nicken war ich kaum fähig.

„Ich glaubte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Es war so furchtbar."

„Schon gut, ich bin ja da."

„Nein, du verstehst mich nicht, Jake."

Oh doch, ich verstand sie nur zu gut. Ich hatte es immer getan, sogar in den Momenten, in denen ich mir diese Einsicht verweigert hatte.

„Du warst weg und ich hatte meinen besten Freund verloren. Du warst immer da, wenn es mir schlecht ging und es ging mir schlecht ohne dich."

Automatisch schlangen sich meine Arme um sie. Ihre Worte schmerzten mich in vieler Hinsicht.

_Ich würde nie mehr als ein guter Freund für sie sein. Und ich hatte sie im Stich gelassen als sie __mich brauchte_.

„Hey, es wird alles gut. Ich gehe nicht mehr weg, nicht bis...." Es war schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „...bis du Forks verlässt."

Sie lehnte sich an mich, ihre Arme um meine Mitte geschlungen. Ihr Kinn presste sich an meine Brust, während sie zu mir herauf sah.

„Und was, wenn ich nicht gehe?"

_Was dann? Würde ich sie vernichten müssen, um das Leben vieler Unschuldiger zu schützen? Würde ich zusehen, wie sie zu etwas Leblosen, Monströsem wurde, nur um die Illusion meiner vergangenen Bella zu erhalten?_

Ich senkte mich ein wenig zu ihr herab und küsste ihren Haaransatz.

„Das ist nicht möglich und das weißt du."

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Vielleicht doch."

Mir war bisher nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es einen noch größeren Schmerz als den geben konnte, sie auf ewig zu verlieren. Es war der, den man Hoffnung nannte.

_Hatte sie ihre Einstellung geändert? Würde sie nun doch das Leben wählen?_

„Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren. Es bringt mich um, dass ich wählen muss zwischen Sonne und Mond. Zwischen dir und ihm. Aber ich habe nur dieses eine Leben und ich werde lernen müssen, es zu akzeptieren."

_Was bedeutete das?_ Meine Hände umschlossen ihre Oberarme und ich drückte sie ein Stück von mir weg, damit ich ihr besser in die Augen sehen konnte.

Erneut kullerten Tränen aus den Winkeln ihrer Lider und ich riss mich zusammen nicht jede einzelne davon von ihrem Gesicht zu küssen.

Ja, ich würde es ertragen –_ für sie_. Ich würde ertragen, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens an der Seite des Blutsaugers verbrachte, denn sie würde leben. Das war alles was zählte.

„Ich werde hier bleiben. Hier in Forks – als Mensch."

Sie sah mich so erwartungsvoll an, dass es mir nicht leicht fiel, vor Freude zu schreien.

„Eine gute Entscheidung. Was sagt dein Bluts... Vampir dazu?"

Gequält schloss sie ihre Augen und ich hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt. Das war mehr als ich mir zu träumen gewagt hatte und sie wirkte immer noch, als wäre jemand gestorben.

„Er versteht, dass ich nicht anders kann. Und eigentlich ist es das, was auch er sich immer für mich gewünscht hat. Für eine Weile habe ich geglaubt meine Entscheidung so zu werden wie er, wäre der richtige Weg, mein einziger Weg, doch dann warst du fort und plötzlich war alles so klar."

Ich hörte ihre Worte und verstand den Sinn, doch die eigentliche Erkenntnis verschloss sich meinem Verstand.

„Es ist richtig so, Bella. Wenn es nötig ist, dann werde ich mir die Nase verschweißen lassen, damit ich den Rest meines Lebens diesen Geruch an dir ertragen kann. Freunde. Für immer."

Ich lachte und zog sie an mich, doch mein Scherz kam bei ihr nicht an. Stattdessen drückte sie mich weg und starrte mich mit weit aufgerissen Augen an.

„Komm schon, Bella, Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich mache nie wieder Witze über stinkende Vampire, ich schwöre es, wenn du willst."

Ich hätte tanzen können vor Glück.

„Freunde." Sie wiederholte das Wort erneut auf eine so seltsame Art und Weise, dass ich sofort wieder ernst wurde.

„Natürlich Bells."

Sie seufzte tief und trat einen Schritt von mir weg. Senkte ihren Blick, dass ich nicht erkennen konnte, was in ihr vor sich ging.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir können nur Freunde sein?"

Ihre warme und sanfte Stimme riss mir die Wunde in meinem Herzen brutal wieder auf.

_Ja. Ja, Ja,_ schrie alles in mir, aber konnte ich mit einer weiteren Lüge leben?

„Wenn du willst?" Bedächtig wählte ich die richtigen Worte aus.

Sie wirkte verletzt, denn sie zitterte unkontrolliert. _Weinte sie schon wieder?_ Doch als sie sich mir wieder zuwendete wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt.

Bella war... _wütend?_

Bevor ich reagieren konnte konnte, schlug sie mir mit der Faust gegen meine Brust. Ich spürte es kaum. Es war lediglich die Geste, die mich zurückweichen ließ.

_Was hatte ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?_

„Du bist so ein hirnverbrannter Idiot!"

_Uups. _

Ich rekapitulierte alles, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war. Jedoch entging mir der wahre Grund für ihre Wut. Irgendwo im Hintergrund hörte ich das sanfte Schlagen von Autotüren und Motoren, die gestartet wurde. Ich konnte riechen, dass sich die Vampire entfernten, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es alle waren, oder nur ein Teil. Außerdem konzentrierte ich mich zu sehr auf Bella, die mit ihren Fäusten vor meinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Hast du denn kein Wort von dem verstanden, was ich gesagt habe? Was davon geht nicht in deinen sturen Schädel?"

So wütend hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Außer vielleicht an dem Tag, als ich sie ohne Erlaubnis geküsst hatte. Ja, ich war wirklich ein Idiot, denn in meinen Augen machte sie es nur liebenswerter, auch wenn ich nicht genau verstand, was sie so zornig gemacht hatte.

„D...doch." Natürlich hatte ich sie verstanden. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest? Bella, ich freue mich, dass du deine Entscheidung geändert hast. Nun wird alles gut."

„Jacob Black. Hör auf den Märtyrer zu spielen. Du hast mir immer gesagt, was du denkst, warum nicht jetzt? Warum nicht genau dann, wenn ich die Wahrheit hören will?"

Ich konnte nicht verhindert, dass ein Grollen meine Kehle verließ. _Was wollte sie denn noch? Hatte ich für sie nicht schon alles aufgegeben? Mein Leben, meine Träume, mich selbst?_ Das Tier in mir war so nah daran hervorzukommen, dass es mich alle Konzentration kostete, mich nicht zu verwandeln.

Es war genug.

„Bella", warnte ich sie leise und packte ihre Schultern. „Welche Wahrheit willst du denn hören?"

„Gibt es denn mehr als eine?"

Ich schloss meine Augen. Nur eine Sekunde. _Verdammt, sie hatte kein Recht auf mich wütend zu sein. _

„Nein, es gibt nur eine Wahrheit. Aber viele Dinge, die nicht ausgesprochen werden."

_Und eine Lüge._ Eine einzige Lüge, zwischen all der Wahrheit, aber die durfte sie nie erfahren.

Sie schien ein kleines bisschen besänftigt zu sein.

„Ich will aber alles."

„Du willst alles? Alles wissen, oder alles bekommen? Es gibt einen riesigen Unterschied zwischen dem, was man will und was man bekommt." Ich wurde ungerecht und ich wusste das. Doch es war zu spät, meine selbst auferlegte Beherrschung war dahin.

„Also gut. Die ganze Wahrheit kannst du bekommen: Ich bin glücklich, dass du dich anders entschieden hast und ich werde es schaffen für immer dein Freund zu sein, auch wenn es mich umbringt dich an seiner Seite zu sehen. Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens Todesängste ausstehen, dass einer der Blutsauger die Kontrolle verliert und dir etwas antut. Und egal wer es ist, ich werde denjenigen persönlich in Stücke reißen. Ich werde dich nie wieder bitten, dich zwischen mir und ihm zu entscheiden und alles tun, damit du glücklich wirst. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Ich konnte sie nicht länger berühren und ließ ihre Schultern los. Dabei sah sie mich die ganze Zeit mit zitternder Unterlippe an, dass mir ganz schlecht wurde.

„Das ist alles?"

_Was wollte sie denn noch?_ Meine angestaute Wut machte es mir unmöglich mein mir selbst gegebenes Versprechen zu halten. Es würde sie zutiefst verletzten, aber wenn sie die volle Wahrheit hören wollte, dann gab es nur diesen einen Weg, auch wenn es uns am Ende zerstören würde.

„Nein, das war längst nicht alles, Bella. Ich war immer ehrlich zu dir, bis auf eine Sache."

Der ängstliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ mich kurz inne halten.

_Es war zu spät. Für mich. Für sie._

Ich wusste, dass meine Worte alles ändern würden. Sie würde es mir niemals verzeihen und vielleicht würde sie nun doch gehen.

„Du liebst mich nicht." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch im Wind und doch war es mir, als hätte sie mich geschlagen.

Ich hörte mich selbst dröhnend Lachen. Böse und verzweifelt zugleich. Hatte ich bis vor einer Nanosekunde noch nach einem Ausweg gesucht ihr die ganze Wahrheit vorzuenthalten, so war dieser Moment vorbei.

„Ich. Liebe. Dich. Bella." Dabei betonte ich jedes einzelne Wort. „Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah. Es wird nie eine andere für mich geben. Nie, verstehst du? Erinnerst du dich an den Tag an dem du mich fragtest, ob ich auf dich geprägt sei? Es war das einzige Mal, dass ich nicht ehrlich zu dir gewesen war."

Abwartend beobachtete ich ihr Gesicht. Erwartete das Entsetzen darin zu sehen, die Qualen und das Mitleid, doch nichts von dem war zu erkennen. Nur grenzenlose Erleichterung und stilles Staunen.

Schwer atmend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet.

„Oh Jake." Ihre Hand fuhr hinauf zu meinem Gesicht und obwohl meine Körpertemperatur soviel höher war als ihre, war mir, als würde die Stelle brennen.

„Ich brauche dein Mitgefühl nicht", meinte ich schneidend, aber sie nahm ihre Hand nicht weg.

„Was habe ich dir nur angetan? Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?"

Ungläubig senkte ich meine Stirn auf ihre, während sie ihre Hände um meinen Nacken faltete. Das war so typisch Bella, dass es weh tat. Ich wickelte meine Arme um sie, bis sie beinahe darunter verschwand und drückte so fest, dass sie nach Luft rang. Mein Zorn war so schnell verflogen wie er gekommen war.

„'Tschuldigung", flüsterte ich, lockerte meine Umarmung aber nur wenig. „Ich habe immer gedacht, ich würde dich verlieren, wenn du es erfährst. Damals warst du nicht bereit für die Wahrheit und dann war es zu spät."

„Weißt du", murmelte sie an meinem Ohr, „noch vor einigen Monaten hätte ich das vermutlich auch geglaubt. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich weggerannt, oder hätte irgendetwas Dummes getan. Edward ist meine erste große Liebe und wird es immer sein. Ich dachte damals, dass es nicht möglich wäre ohne ihn zu sein. Du warst es, der mir wieder beigebracht hat zu Leben. Du warst immer für mich da, so dass ich es schon als selbstverständlich empfand."

Ich wollte sie loslassen als sie anfing zu erzählen, aber ich war unfähig dazu. Vielleicht würde es die letzte Umarmung sein. Und auch wenn mich ihre Worte schmerzten, so genoss ich still die Tatsache, dass sie mir vermutlich nie wieder so nah sein würde.

„Edward kam wieder zurück mit mir und ich war glücklich. Glücklich bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich nicht Beides haben konnte. Meinen besten Freund _und_ meine erste Liebe. Eine Weile habe ich gedacht, ich könnte es ändern. Ich könnte erzwingen alles zu bekommen, aber ich musste einsehen, dass das nicht geht. So lange habe ich mich der Tatsache verweigert, dass ich dich auch liebe. Ich war so schrecklich naiv. Vermutlich hatte ich mir diese Erkenntnis nur verweigert, weil ich mich dann hätte entscheiden müssen. Doch das war unmöglich."

„Es ist ok, Bella. Du musst mir das nicht erklären." Meine Hand strich über ihren Rücken und noch immer war ich außerstande sie aus meiner Umarmung zu entlassen.

„Doch, das muss ich. Sonst wirst du nie verstehen, was ich dir vorhin versucht habe zu sagen."

Ich schwieg geduldig, bis sie weiter redete.

„Ich entschied mich für ihn und brach mir damit fast das Herz. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass man zwei Personen gleichzeitig und doch auf so unterschiedliche Weise lieben kann. Es erschien mir richtig. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal diesen grässlichen Verlust spüren. Diese Leere und den Schmerz."

Nein, das sollte sie auch nicht. Ich hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren was das hieß. Ich ahnte, dass sie noch nicht fertig war mit ihrer Rede und lag richtig.

„Eine Weile dachte ich, es ginge gut. Doch du kamst nicht wieder und auch Sam und die anderen hatten kein Zeichen von dir. Sie sagten, ich solle dir Zeit geben und das wollte ich auch, bis mir klar wurde, dass du wirklich weg warst. Fort aus meinem Leben. Der Gedanke, dass ich dich nie wiedersehen würde, wurde unerträglich."

„Das tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich.

„Nein, das muss es nicht. Ich war ja selbst Schuld daran. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass es möglich wäre. Und dann war es doch wieder da. Dieses schreckliche Nichts. Das Gefühl alles verloren zu haben."

Ich spürte ihr zittern und konnte doch nichts weiter tun, als sie zu halten.

_Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte doch bekommen, was sie wollte? War ich einfach nur zu dumm alles im vollem Umfang zu begreifen?_

„Und diesmal war niemand da, der mich auffing. Niemand, der mich ins Leben zurück bringen konnte. Edward zerbrach fast daran, dass er mir nicht helfen konnte."

Die Vorstellung war lächerlich, aber ich behielt meine Meinung für mich. Zumindest konnte ich nachvollziehen, was er empfunden haben musste. In diesem einem Punkt hatte ich meine Meinung ändern müssen - er war zu so etwas wie Gefühlen fähig.

„Verlass mich nie wieder."

_Nie. Wie könnte ich auch? _

„Ich verspreche ja nicht, dass es einfach sein wird. Du wirst vermutlich immer damit leben müssen, dass er ein Teil von mir ist. Kannst du das?"

Solange ich sie in den Armen hielt war ich sicher, sogar fliegen zu können.

_Hallo Bella, was soll es noch sein? Ein Stück Himmel? Ein paar Sterne? Den Mond?_

Alles was ich fühlte war grenzenlose Erleichterung. Ich hatte sie nicht verloren. Sie würde leben.

„Ja."

Mein Lachen übertrug sich auf sie und vorsichtig befreite sie sich ein Stück von mir, damit sie mich ansehen konnte. Sie sah einfach grauenhaft aus. Sie wog nicht mehr als eine Briefmarke und stank entsetzlich nach Vampir. Und doch hätte ich alles gegeben, diesen Augenblick einzufrieren.

„Bring mich nach Hause, Jake.", sagte sie leise und ich stockte kurz.

_Was meinte sie? Sollte ich sie zurück ins Haus der Cullens bringen, oder zu ihrem Vater?_

„Charlie wird sich freuen, dich zu endlich wiederzusehen. Er hat sich große Sorgen gemacht."

Das konnte ich mir gut vorstellen. Vermutlich hatte ihm Vater die ganze Zeit in den Ohren gelegen. Aber wenigstens wusste ich nun, dass sie zu ihm wollte.

„Willst du dich noch...verabschieden?" Ich deutete auf das Haus hinter mir und rollte mit den Augen. So schnell brachte mich da niemand mehr freiwillig hinein, aber ich würde warten.

Bella schluckte und schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Das habe ich schon. Sie sind fort."

„Bist du mit deinem Wagen hier?" Erneut verneinte sie und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Die paar Meilen waren kein Problem für mich, höchstens für Bella. Also nahm ich sie wortlos auf den Arm und sie protestierte nicht einmal.

Erst nach einigen Minuten blieb ich stehen. _Etwas war seltsam gewesen._

„Was soll das heißen, sie sind fort?" Misstrauisch sah ich auf die kleine Person in meinen Armen herunter.

„Sie verlassen Forks."

„Wer?" Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf. _Was hatte ich bitte wo nicht richtig verstanden?_

„Die Cullens."

Ich ließ sie so schnell los, dass sie um ein Haar gestürzt wäre, doch ich fing sie im letzten Moment ab.

„Alle?"

Sie nickte.

„Aber das verstehe ich nicht, ich dachte...." Eine kalte Hand griff nach mir.

_Nein, nein, nein,_ hämmerte mein logischer Verstand, während der Wolf in mir schon jubilierte.

Ein paar Verbindungsstellen in meinen Synapsen schienen einfach ihre Funktion einzustellen, denn ich konnte – durfte – wollte nicht glauben, dass die einzig logische Erklärung so einfach war.

Nach Minuten? Stunden? Sekunden? Äonen? Spielte es eine Rolle? Schaffte ich es einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

_Eins und eins macht also doch zwei? An welcher Stelle dieser Mathematik-Metapher hatte ich eigentlich den Lösungsweg verlassen und mich verrechnet? _

„Jake?" Bella rüttelte an meiner Schulter und holte mich damit aus dem Trancezustand zurück.

„Alles ok?"

Es gab nur einen Weg das festzustellen. Mit beiden Händen umfasste ich ihr Gesicht und beugte mich herunter. Automatisch schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und bog sich mir entgegen. Etwas in meinem Kopf setzte einfach aus, als sich unsere Lippen berührten.

Konnte man vor Glück sterben? Wenn ja, dann war ich soeben gestorben und in meinem persönlichen Himmel gelandet.

„Es ist alles ok", versicherte ich ihr nach endlosen Minuten, nahm sie auf die Arme und raste regelrecht die Straße hinunter.

Ich konnte die Welt umarmen.

_Nein! In meinen Armen lag die Welt._

Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den beschriebenen Charakteren. Die liegen allesamt bei Stephenie Meyer


End file.
